


Anxiety

by marvelwlw



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're dealing with anxiety and Jessica comforts you.Warnings: Slight mention of verbal abuse.





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You have been dealing with anxiety for awhile now. Jessica was the only one who knew, you knew Jessica wouldn’t tell anyone. When you and Jessica started dating it was the first time in a long time when you finally felt safe.

You were currently out with Jessica and Trish when you saw your father. He hadn’t noticed you yet which you were thankful for. But you could already feel your anxiety increase, you needed to get out of there before you started having a full anxiety attack.

Growing up your father was verbally abusive and every time you met someone new you were always afraid that person was going to be just like him. Just the thought of it made your anxiety start up, it was worse when you would hear someone start yelling.

“(Y/N)?” Trish gave you a worried look.

Jessica looked at you and she immediately knew. She looked over in the direction you were looking in and saw your father. Jessica had a few words to say to him for what he did to you but right now you needed her.

“Sorry Trish but we’ll have to do this some other time.” Jessica wrapped a protective arm around you before heading back to her apartment.

Once you made it back to Jessica’s apartment, she brought you over to her couch and sat you down. She knelt down in front of you so that you were looking at her.

“It’s okay (Y/N). You’re away from him, I won’t let that asshole come near you.” Jessica placed her hand on top of yours.

You nervously bit your lip. You were trying to calm yourself down and Jessica saw that, she gently squeezed your hand. Just having Jessica there with you was enough to calm you down.

“Thank you.” You whispered. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t there, Jess.”

Jessica gave you a small smile before she stood up and sat down next to you. She wrapped an arm around you, pulling you into her. You snuggled into her and let of a sigh. Jessica placed a kiss on the top of your head.

Ever since you’ve met Jessica she has always been there for you, she never pushed you to talk about anything that you didn’t want to and you did the same for her. She was your rock.


End file.
